Sentiments déchirés
by choco-tendre
Summary: Shuichi s'enfuit avec la moto de Hiro, et a un accident qui lui fait perdre quelque chose d'indispensable à chacun de nous...


**Sentiments déchirés**

**Auteur :** Choco-tendre

**Résumé du premier chapitre:**

**Shuichi s'était rendu chez Yuki, car celui-ci lui avait promis de diner avec lui. Quand le chanteur pénètre chez son amant, il apprend au téléphone par Toma que Yuki avait eut un rendez-vous avec son éditeur. Shuichi était fou de rage, car Yuki lui avait encore une fois fait défaut. A son retour, Yuki voit un Shuichi hors de lui, qui sous la colère ne cherche pas à connaitre les explications du romancier et s'enfuit avec la moto de Hiro, venu le voir pour lui rendre son portable, qu'il avait oublié à NG Corporation. Au milieu de la route, Shuichi a un accident de voiture, et ne désire que mourir.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **

Je vous fais un résumé du premier chapitre, car comme vous le voyez j'ai effacé ma fic, en entier. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, même moi je ne sais pas trop! XD

Enfin voilà je commence donc avec le 2ème chapitre, et j'espère que malgré le 1er chapitre en moins, vous arriverez à comprendre avec le petit résumé.

Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture à tous

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Hiroshi venait de se lever quand son réveil sonna 6h00 du matin. Il resta assis au bord de son lit, les mains contre son visage. Il avait mal dormi, le fait que Shuichi soit parti sans demander son reste et qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé comme à son habitude, après chacune de ces crises, l'avait laissé toute la nuit dans le doute. Le guitariste se leva et comme chaque matin passa sous la douche, puis prit son petit déjeuner.

Avant de partir, il empoigna son téléphone et passa un coup de fil chez Yuki, pour se renseigner sur le retour de Shuichi.

-Quoi!

Hiro décolla son oreille de l'appareil. Après quelque seconde de silence il prit la parole:

-Est-ce que Shuichi est revenu hier soir?

-...T'es qui pour me demander ça?

Hiro soupira:

-C'est Sakano Hiroshi!

- Ah oui bien sûr... c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi pour t'inquiéter d'un gamin aussi bruyant et pleurnichard.

-Et tu crois que c'est facile pour lui de vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'est jamais satisfait, qui envoie toujours chier pour rien!

-...

-Bon passons... Je t'appelle pour savoir si Shuichi est revenu?

-Non, je pensais au contraire qu'il serait chez toi. Aaah c'est qu'un gosse capricieux! Il reviendra quand il aura arrêté son cinéma.

L'écrivain ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil non plus, inquiet pour son amant. Face à la réplique, Hiro serra les dents, pour éviter d'envoyer le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu ne te soucis vraiment pas du sort de Shuichi, tu ne le mérite pas! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi il perd son temps avec ton sale caractère! En tous cas, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis hier. Si jamais Shuichi a un problème...

Sans attendre une parole de l'écrivain, il raccrocha.

Yuki regarda le combiné qu'il avait en main sans rien dire. Il ferma les yeux, des larmes commençant à y faire surface, mais disparaissant bien vite quand Yuki se leva, pour comme chaque jour continuer ces romans à l'eau de rose.

Hiro empoigna son casque, tourna la poignée de sa porte d'entrée lorsque le téléphone sonna.

_"Masaka! Ça doit être ce pauvre con d'écrivain! Raah ! vaut mieux pas que je décroche, il va me prendre la tête parce que je lui ai raccroché au nez."_

La sonnerie du mobile continua de plus bel, Hiro attendit que le répondeur s'enclenche, une fois la chose faite, une voix de femme se fit entendre:

"Monsieur Sakano, c'est un appel de hôpital Okada. Nous vous appelons car l'un de vos amis nommé Shindo Shuichi a eu un accident de voiture, nous vous laissons ce message en espérant que vous pourrez venir le plus vite possible"

Le message venait à peine de se terminer que Hiro venait de monter sur ça moto et faisait route en direction de l'hôpital.

_Je veux ouvrir les yeux. J'ai horriblement mal à la tête... Je ne suis donc pas mort, pourtant c'est comme si... Que s'est-il passé? Je revenais comme à mon habitude du studio, pour me rendre dans l'appartement de Yuki... Yuki..._

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shuichi se leva en sursaut de son lit d'hôpital, sa respiration était forte et rapide, de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Hiro se précipita vers le blessé. Le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

Hiro prit les mains de son ami, celles-ci tremblaient.

-Shuichi...

D'une voix douce le guitariste essayait de le calmer.

-Ca va aller, je suis là...

-Hi...ro...

-Chut...calme toi, Shuichi tout va bien.

-... Où... Où je suis? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Apparemment les quelques mots de son meilleur ami commencèrent à le calmer.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-J'ai quelques bribes de souvenirs... mais rien de bien net...

-Tu es à l'hôpital.

-Quoi! Pourquoi?

-Tu t'es disputé sérieusement avec Yuki. Sur un coup de tête tu as pris ma moto et tu es parti. Une voiture t'a renversé, tu as été blessé à la tête mais rien de grave.

Shuichi serra la main de son ami en repensant à l'écrivain.

-Et?

-Et bien... hum... tu es tombé dans le coma pendant deux bon mois.

Shuichi le regarda horrifié :

-Deux mois! Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi qu'une nuit!

-Et pourtant, ça fait deux mois que je reste à ton chevet pour attendre ton réveil.

-Ah... arigato Hiro.

Hiroshi lui offrit un sourire en remerciement, mais Shuichi s'empressa vite de rajouter :

-Et les concerts? NG Corporation? Comment est-ce que je vais faire?

Le guitariste se frotta la tête.

-Aaaah c'est vrai que lorsque tu étais dans le coma on a eu une forte baisse... Mais ça n'est pas ta faute! Tu n'y pouvais rien, et puis tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi: K-san, Fujisaki-kun, Sakano-san et même Seguchi-san. Presque chaque jour ils venaient prendre de tes nouvelles. Si tu veux mon avis ils se moquaient bien des concerts et des ventes.

-Et Yuki? Il est venu?

Hiro baissa légèrement la tête :

-Non... mais il appelait souvent Segushi-san pour savoir si tu étais sorti de ton coma!

-Mmm...

Hiroshi changea de conversation pour éviter que son ami ne reverse d'autres larmes:

-Héé tu voudrais des pookis à la fraise?

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux violets du chanteur:

-Oui... des pookis... pleins de pookis...

Hiro, heureux du fait que Shuichi ait retrouvé ces airs de gamin, quitta l'hôpital pour acheter la "drogue" de son meilleur ami.

Une fois que l'aîné eut franchit la porte, Shuichi se rallongea, posa sa tête confortablement sur le coussin et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la couleur orange de la boule de feu perça dans la chambre de Shuichi.

Il regarda le plafond blanc, les étoiles laissèrent places à des larmes, parcourant ses tempes et terminant leur course sur le tissu moelleux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le chanteur leva la tête, essuya ses yeux avant de répondre.

-Hai?

La porte s'ouvrit et Eiri apparut. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit où reposait Shuichi. Le fuchsia regarda son amant à la fois heureux et étonné de le revoir après tant d'absence.

-Yuki?

-Content que tu te souviennes de moi après ces deux mois de coma profond.

-Co...comment as-tu su que j'étais réveillé?

-C'est Hiro qui m'a appelé, il venait de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Tsss il m'a menti...

-Hein?

-Nan rien...

Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis l'écrivain décida de briser le silence.

-...Tu vas bien?

Shuichi, étonné de la question, fixa Yuki de ses grands yeux encore brillants de larmes.

_"Je pensais qu'il était venu juste pour m'engueuler d'être parti sans demander mon reste..."_

Shuichi regarda l'écrivain sans savoir quoi répondre. Il voulait d'un côté sauter dans ses bras pour s'excuser, et que tout revienne à la norme. Mais d'un autre coté, il savait que s'il faisait ça, la dispute de la dernière fois aurait été vaine.

-...

-Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis venu.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me revoir après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-Nani?

-Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que tu détallais déjà sur la route avec la moto de Hiroshi-kun!

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'explications, je savais déjà tout! Je sais que je t'importe peu. Que pour toi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une simple personne t'apportant juste du plaisir!

Le chanteur s'arrêta. Il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Son amant le regardait, surpris et triste des paroles qu'il venait de proférer. Shuichi rougit quelque peu et posa son regard sur ses mains, n'osant regarder Yuki.

_Comment ai-je osé parler comme ça à Yuki? Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur de cette façon. Je connais son passé et comprends pourquoi il est si froid et distant avec moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me traite comme les autres personnes qu'il a connu avant moi. Je suis justement différent de ceux qui ont eu une relation avec Yuki._

-Yuki... ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu me prouves combien tu m'aimes. Tu ne m'as jamais dit une seule fois "Ai Shiteru". Je... j'ai l'impression que je suis comme tes autres conquêtes. Dès qu'il s'agit d'être ensemble, tu refuses en me rétorquant que tu es occupé ou fatigué. Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi 24h sur 24, juste de passer des bons moments de temps en temps. Tu comprends?

Yuki l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était vrai, en y réfléchissant, les seuls bons moments dont il se souvenait c'étaient les folles nuits qu'il avait passées avec Shuichi. Il se massa la nuque et détourna son regard:

-Ecoute Shuichi, tu sais bien pourquoi je n'arrive pas à déballer mes sentiments aussi facilement que toi... je ne peux pas... je sais que cela ne me donne pas d'excuse sur le fait que je ne passe jamais de temps avec toi, mais je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi et...

-Non je ne sais pas justement! Tu ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache? A chaque fois que j'essaye de te faire dire des choses gentilles, tu t'énerves contre moi en disant: "ce ne sont que des idioties ce genre de truc à l'eau de rose"!

-C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI PEUR DE DEVOILER MES SENTIMENTS ET QU'ON ME TRAHISSE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS!

Shuichi avait sursauté de frayeur face au cri de Yuki. Le blond était rouge de colère, ces sourcils froncés était presque sur le point de se toucher, des larmes brillants au coins de ces yeux . Il ferma les yeux.

Il se leva si brusquement que la chaise tomba. Il tourna les talons sans rajouter un mot. Après un temps de réaction Shuichi s'écria:

-Non Yuki matte!

Il repoussa les couvertures, s'apprêtant à rattraper le blond, mais à peine s'était-il appuyé sur ces jambes qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-Yuki... -la voix de Shuichi était suppliante-

L'écrivain avait commencé à ouvrir la porte mais arrêta son geste en entendant la voix de Shuichi l'appeler à l'aide, et se retournant, il soupira:

-Nanda?

-Mes jambes...

-Quoi tes jambes?

-Je n'arrive plus à les bouger!

Yuki se retourna brusquement.

-NANI!

-Je... je ne les sens plus!

**A suivre...**


End file.
